Um dia no passado
by RealMariana
Summary: Quando a pessoa que amamos se separa de nós, o que fazer?


**Um dia no passado**

Santuário:

_ Saga, acorda!

_ Hum...

_ Está mais do que na hora de você acordar mocinho! É dia de treinamento. – Selene estava de pé ao lado da cama, com as mãos na cintura.

_ Ah, Selene. Deixa eu dormir só mais um pouquinho.

_ Não! Você sabe que se dependesse de mim, poderia dormir o dia todo. Mas eu não comando aqui.

_ Você venceu. – Saga a puxou pelo braço de volta a cama e lhe deu um beijo bem demorado.

_ Agora levanta. – Selene ria com as caras e bocas de Saga. Tudo pra dormir só mais um pouco.

_ Tá ... Vou levantar então.

Saga vestiu-se e já ia saindo. Virou-se um instante para falar com Selene:

_ Hoje o treino é livre. Você vai lá assistir?

_ Vou sim. Quem irá lutar hoje?

_ Primeiro, Milo e Aiolia e depois deles, eu e o Camus.

_ Então boa sorte. Já já eu chego lá.

Saga a beijou de novo e foi embora. Depois de alguns minutos, Selene também se dirigiu ao Coliseu, a arena de batalha do Santuário. A luta entre Milo e Aiolia começou e estava equilibrada até que Milo abriu uma brecha e Aiolia desferiu a Cápsula do Poder. O Escorpião não conseguiu desviar e tombou esticado no chão da arena. Afrodite se agitava todo nas arquibancadas, bem perto de Selene:

_ Anda logo Miluxoooo! Levanta daí! – Mas o escorpião não se mexeu e precisou sair do Coliseu carregado. Afrodite ficou todo choroso e comentou sua indignação com Aioros, que estava bem ao seu lado:

_ Seu irmão me fez perder uma grana preta! Maldito artrópodo do rabo torto, esse Milo!

A luta seguinte entre Saga e Camus prometia ser boa. Eram dois dos mais poderosos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Saga foi quem tomou a dianteira do ataque e desferiu a Explosão Galática. Camus congelou o ataque, mas parte das arquibancadas acabou sendo explodida pelo impacto do golpe.

Afrodite e Aioros que estavam nas arquibancadas explodidas conseguiram sair íleos, mas Selene não teve tanta sorte. Os degraus se quebraram sob seus pés e ela caiu. Ao cair, bateu a cabeça e desmaiou, outros corpos caíram sobre o seu, a cobrindo de fuligem, sangue e pó de pedra. Estava irreconhecível.

A luta foi interrompida e Saga e Camus foram ajudar a socorrer os feridos. Sem reconhecer Selene, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos entregou-a um enfermeiro do Santuário. Na enfermaria, foi constatado que o ferimento na cabeça da garota era sério e ela foi levada ao Hospital Geral de Atenas e internada com o nome de Tessa Helios, já que nenhum dos enfermeiros do Santuário sabia seu nome.

Saga só se deu conta de que Selene estava entre os feridos quando era tarde demais. Ela já não estava mais no Santuário. Ele segurou um dos enfermeiros pelos colarinhos e indagou enfurecido:

_ Para onde levaram a Selene?

_ E como eu vou saber quem é a Selene? Tivemos que transferir um monte de pessoas para os hospitais aqui perto, porque não podíamos cuidar dos casos.

_ Para quais hospitais?

_ Pro Hospital Geral de Atenas e pra Santa Casa Ateniense. Agora me solta, seu brutamontes! – Saga soltou o enfermeiro e lançou em sua direção um frio olhar de reprovação.

_ E vocês tem aí os registros de internação?

O enfermeiro lhe estendeu uma lista, com o nome de todos os internados. Saga reconheceu todos, menos um: "Tessa Helios", que estava internada no Hospital Geral. Só podia ser Selene.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos voltou à terceira casa apenas para trocar a roupa de treinamento e colocar uma mais adequada e desceu do Santuário em direção a Atenas.

Não foi difícil encontrar o Hospital Geral, ficava bem no centro da capital grega. Saga se deparou com uma enorme recepção circular e vários corredores fluíam ao redor dela. Ao se aproximar do balcão, a atendente lhe abriu um sorriso e perguntou:

_ Pois não senhor, em que posso ajudar?

_ Procuro por Tessa Helios.

A atendente remexeu em alguns papéis e pareceu encontrar o que procurava:

_ Por ali senhor, enfermaria 3. É o leito 1. – E apontou para um corredor.

_ Obrigado.

Ele caminhou alguns metros pelo corredor indicado pela atendente e entrou pela porta da Enfermaria 3. Não havia ninguém, a não ser a única pessoa encolhida numa cama, tremendo de medo da cabeça aos pés.

Sobre os cabelos prateados, as ataduras denunciavam o dano sofrido. Saga se aproximou e chamou-a pelo nome:

_ Selene? – A moça levantou a cabeça e os olhares se encontraram.

_ Saga! – Ele correu até a cama e tomou Selene nos braços.

_ Me desculpa, querida. Por tudo, por não ter te reconhecido, por não ter... – Selene o interrompeu.

_ Não tenho o que desculpar, Saga. – Ela o beijou. _ Prometo pra você, meu bem, que esse dia de hoje não vai passar de um dia no passado.

**~ FIM ~**


End file.
